Harvest Moon: Star-Crossed Lovers
by Ania The Great
Summary: A story that takes place during the peak of the fighting between two towns; Konohana and Bluebell. A tale about farming, hiking, friends, rivals, horses, cows, and turnips. SYOC! Still accepting OCs. Check inside for information


I didn't like the first chapter I wrote, so I re-did this. Don't worry about if you submitted a character already. If I liked your character, it will be in. I won't ignore them just because I rewrote this. I am still accepting OCs.

* * *

_Haul Farm_  
_Bluebell_

Angel stretched in his bed. Those warm covers, he didn't want to get out. He knew what waited for him outside, and he didn't want to welcome it with the morning. He tried to close his eyes even tighter, hoping he could trick himself back into falling asleep.

He sighed.

"Crap," he thought.

He threw off his blanket and sat up. He slid his feet into his slipper and stood up.

"Morning!" he said.

The house was empty, but he was so used to saying it.

He walked to the kitchen and made a simple egg. After quickly scarfing it down and changing, he stood in front of his door.

He didn't want to open it, but he knew he had to.

"Maybe if I delay, the weather will change," he sighed.

He shook his head, trying to metaphorically shake the thoughts away. He swung the door open and soon after a chilly breeze blew against his face.

"Burr," he said, shivering.

Even dressed a thick winter jacket, boots, and hat, Angel was still cold from the winter weather.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside. In his right arm was a large basket filled to the top. With his free arm, he closed his door. He trudged through the snow towards the stables.

Once inside, he was greeted by an aray of moo's and whinnies.

"Good morning," he greeted back.

The cows and horses continued their chats, though they refused to move. It was chilly in the stables and the animals were feeling it. The cows, all five of them, were huddled together, while the three horses also huddled together.

Angel put down the basket and began to pull out blankets. He walked over to each of the windows and began to hang them. Even though each window had shutters, the cold air still got in. With the blankets hanging over them, it was less likely for the cold to enter.

Once he finished that job, he pulled out eight more blankets, one for each of the animals. He carefully placed them on the animals, making sure they would be able to move and reach their food and water.

"You guys have food and now you're warm," he said.

The animals agreed.

"I have to go check on the chickens," he continued. "I'll check on you guys again tonight."

He left the stable and went over to the chicken coop, which sat right beside it. He did exactly what he did to the stables to the coop, hanging blankets over the windows.

He stepped into the snow again and breathed a sigh of relieve. He was glad that none of the animals were sick. The snow came so quickly, he thought he may have been to late.

He then started to walk towards town, ready to get the day's supplies.

_Kabu Farm_  
_Konohana_

Tenshi stood in front of her mirror, readying herself for the day. Because it was winter time, she couldn't farm. Thus she had more time to work on her appearance in the morning.

"I feel conflicted," she said to herself. "I can now focus on my looks in the winter, but I don't make any money on farming. I don't know where I should like or hate winter."

She pulled her long black hair back into a high ponytail, decorating it with a peach and gold flower clip at the base of the ponytail. Lining her eyes with thin black eyeliner, she continued on with peach-toned eyeshadow. Finishing her routine, she put light pink lipstick on.

"Good," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair and makeup matched her long peachy dress. Over it was a long white winter jacket. She looked so elegant; she loved the feeling.

"Time to go to town," she said.

As she walked towards the door, she suddenly stopped in front of a shelf. On the shelf sat a picture of a young couple. They looked like a traditional couple. Asian dress with black hair and pure white skin. They looked beautiful.

"Good-bye Mom and Dad," she said to the picture. "I'll be back."

She did a slight bow and walked out the door.

_Howard's Cafe_  
_Bluebell_

Angel sat across from his friend, Ash. Ash had finished his job early thus decided to chill at the cafe.

"So how are the animals?" Ash asked.

"Cold," answered Angel. "But other than that, they are happy."

"Poor creatures," chuckled Ash. "Though it is good they are happy."

Angel nodded and yawned.

"I am always tired in the winter," he said with another yawn.

"Speaking of winter, I say a snow goddess," said Ash.

Angel paused. Ash said some strange things, but this had to be one of the strangest. Angel figured he must of also been affected by the weather.

"I went to Konohana today to deliver a chick and saw this girl wondering around," explained Ash. "She has long black hair and snow white skin. She looked just like a walking doll. It was creepy."

Angel paused, but soon ended the silence with a looud laugh.

"Ash, you're loosing it," he said.

Ash shook his head.

"No! I am telling the truth!" argued Ash.

But Angel continued to laugh at his friend; he strained to breath.

_Yun's Tea House_  
_Konohana_

Tenshi sat silently at her table, sipping her oolong tea. She continued to look down at her hands as she listened in on others conversations.

"That Tenshi," whispered a girl nearby. "She thinks she is the best, even though she is dirt poor."

Another girl nodded her head.

"I know. I don't understand how she continues to have that farm of hers," said girl number 2.

The first girl chuckled a cruel chuckle.

"It was because of her family," she explained. "Ina doesn't want to talk away her farm because her parents disappeared with her younger brother."

They talked like Tenshi couldn't hear her, even though they were almost shouting. They laughed at her as she sipped her oolong tea.

"Calm down," she thought. "Just remain calm."

She didn't want to show weakness to people like them, so she had to remain calm.

"This tea is really good," she thought, trying to get her mind off of their conversation.

* * *

Is this better? I hope I gave Angel and Tenshi (I changed her name) more character. Submit those OCs. Form is on my profile, right at the top. Be sure to read the rules and you will have a high chance of getting your OC featured in this story. I am accepting only **eight** OCs.

_Credits:_

_Angel - Animal farmer from Bluebell. He is a typical teenage boy. He acts slightly immature and likes to tease his friends. He becomes serious though when it is about his animals. Created by me._

_Tenshi - Farmer from Konohana. She lost her parents and younger brother after they suddenly disappeared. She comes off cold because she doesn't want to break down and appear weak in front of people. So she puts up a front and remains emotionless in front of people. Created by me._


End file.
